Nick/Quotes
A list of Nick's Quotes heard so far in Left 4 Dead 2. Intro *'[ 'Responding to Coach's complaints about climbing stairs in Zombie Survival Guide trailer '] '"Come on, Coach. Maybe the helicopter...maybe it's made of chocolate." *'[ 'Seeing how the helicopters flee the area in Zombie Survival Guide trailer '] '"Looks like there's been a change of plans..." *[ In background ] "I have not come this far to die now." General *"We got a safe house!" *'[ 'Waiting for the other Survivors to get into the safe room ]''' "You do NOT want to make me come out there for ya!" *[ When the survivors finish a level'' ]''' "I'm starting to like you guys!" *"You guy's ain't so damn bad!" *"Happy new year!" *"Take that, you mealy-mouthed bastards!" *"And that is how you do it!" *[ When two survivors or fewer survive a level, or if all survivors are low on health at the end '''] "That was too close..." *'[ 'At the beginning of a chapter '] '"I'm in the middle of nowhere..." *"What the hell was this guy doing?" *"Hey Ellis, you like taters?" * "You sure we shouldn't just panic? I mean, I think panic was invented for just this sort of situation." * "Whatever you say, Farmer Joe." * "We're the four riders of the goddamn apocalypse!" Negative responses *"This is all going to hell!" *"Candyasses!" *"TITS!" Health related *'['''When in low health]' "I Really screwed the pooch back there." *'[when being brought back from the dead] "AHH...Don't ever do that again!!!" *"QUIT SHOCKING ME, WILL YA?" *"Stop shocking me!!" *[' ''When he grabs pills ]''' "Can always use these." * "I'll hold on to these pills." * "Ah, a little pick me up." *[' ''When incapacitated']' "I can't do this on my own, need some help!" *'[' When healing another Survivor ]''' "Now don't waste this by getting pounced on or something." * "Let Doctor Nick fix ya up." * "Don't worry, I've done this before." * "I should probably save this for me, but...what the hell." *[' ''When healing Rochelle or Ellis]''' "Don't tell the others...I'm only doing this for you." (in a low voice) *[ When low on life'' ]''' "Don't this beat all? I'm about to die..." *"God dammit god dammit god... dammit!" *"What was I thinking coming down here?" *"I'm not going to make it much longer, my friends." *"If I go, you guys are gonna miss me!" *"I have seriously felt better!" *"Pull yourself together, man. You're (grunts in pain) fallin' apart!" *"This is not - (grunts in pain) - how it's gonna end." *"I am sick...and tired...of being sick and tired." *"Okay, all right, you can do this... You can do this..." *[ ''When low on health in Swamp Fever '']' "I am not going to become gator food..." *'[ ''From the Zombie Survival Guide trailer/When low on health '']' "I have not... come this far... to die now!" *"I am not going to die in this city" *'[ '''''When reviving another player ] "Get up, get up, get up!" *"Aw shit, get up, get up!" *"Don't worry, I'll get your ass out of this mess." *[' ''When Rochelle revives him ']' "Thanks, Ro." *'[ 'When reviving another survivor '] '"We...I need you a little longer." *'[' After healing ]''' "Ah. Better." *[ Reviving someone on their second down ''] "You are messed up - if you don't get yourself healed up, that's it." *"You seriously cannot go down again, 'kay? 'Cause if you do, you're not going to make it." *"You're starting to worry me." *"I'm gonna get you up, but you go down again, that's it." *"We can't afford to lose you...yet." *'['' '''When a Survivor dies' ]' "Ahhh, SHIT!" *'[ 'When Rochelle dies ']' "There goes repopulating the Earth." *"Rochelle, aw shit." *"Good night, Rochelle." *"I can think of two other people I would have rather seen go first." *'[ 'When Coach dies '] '"Aww....Coach..." *"Later, Coach." *"Shit, Coach...I'll miss ya." *"Goddamn it, Coach, what'd you leave me with?" *You were a hell of a man, Coach. *'[ 'When Ellis dies '] '"Ellis...aww...Ellis..." *"Ellis, I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did." *"Y'know all those things I said about you, Ellis? I was joking..." *'[' When low on health in Hard Rain ]''' "Never get out of the boat. Never get out of the boat. Never get out of the boat." *"What the hell were we thinking stopping here?" *"Easy there, fireball. Let me get you up." *"Guys, I seem to have slipped!" *"Try again, little man." *"Is this some kind of sick joke?" *"I call foul." *"What an ass-clown." *[''' ''Reviving Everyone ]' *"What's your name, here you go." *'[ Inside the Rescue Closet ] "You know I'm going to be a big help. Just get me out of here!" *"I'm no use to anyone in here, get me out of here!" *[ After Healing '] Alright, now I'm back. *[ When Giving a Survivor Pills ] "It's more blessed to give than receive." *"Take it, just take it." *[ When very low on health ] "Stop being a baby, you've felt worse after a night of drinking." Weapon related *[' ''Axe ]''' "A freaking axe!" *[' ''Frying Pan ]''' "Gonna bonk some heads with this!" *"A skillet!" *"This'll work." *(Cricket bat) "This could be fun" *[' ''Molotov ]''' "Grabbing a Molotov." *[' ''Bile Bomb ]''' "That can't be a bottle of puke, is it?" *"I can't believe I just said that." *"Puke in the hole!" *"Fight amongst yourselves!" *"Is that a bottle of puke?" *[' ''Chainsaw (while killing) ]''' "SUCK ON THIS!" *"DIE, DIE!" *"YEAH! DIE!" *[' ''Explosive Ammunition ]''' "Grabbin' some frag rounds!" *"Explosive rounds here!" *[' ''Incendiary Ammunition ]''' *"Grabbin' fire bullets!" *"Let's start some fires, people!" *[' ''Grenade Launcher ]''' "Time to make some zombie soup." *"Hell yeah, Grenade launcher!" *[' ''Crowbar ]''' "I cannot WAIT to find a crate." (A popular Half-Life reference) *['''''When throwing pipe bomb]' "Pipe bomb out!" *"Chase this you zombie bastards!" *'['' Upon picking up a Nightstick or Baseball Bat'' '''] "I'm gonna whack the shit outta something with this." *'[' Upon finding weapons ]''' "Everybody grab a weapon!" * "Weapons over here." *[' ''Finding a Magnum or picking up a cricket bat ]''' "Niiiiiiice!" *['' Upon picking up Baseball Bat'' '''] "This brings back some good memories." Infected related *'[' Jimmy Gibbs Jr. ]''' "God DAMN you, Jimmy Gibbs, Jr!" *[' ''Fallen Survivor (Unused) ]''' "Is that a survivor?" *"Did that zombie just drop something?" *"That zombie dropped something!" *[' ''Clown ]''' "Kill every clown you see!" *"Kill the clown, he's attracting more zombies!" *"Kill the clown!" *"That squeaking is driving the zombies crazy!" *"Shoot the clown!" *[' ''CEDA ]''' "Hazmat guys!" *"Guess those suits don't stop bites." *"Are those guys fireproof?" *[' ''Riot Infected ]''' "Those zombies are wearing armor?" *"Shoot the armored zombies in the back!" *[' ''The Hunter ]''' "Scrawny little bitch I'm gonna kill." *"Pay attention, Hunter's around." *[' ''The Charger ]''' "Hillbilly!" *"Overalls!" *"One Arm!" *"WE GOT A CHARGER!" *"Shoot the big guy pounding me into the ground!" *"Can someone shoot this goddamn thing?!?" *"This thing is beating my ass!" *"Kill this goddamn thing!" "Shoot him! Shoot him!" *"Charger's got me!" *"Keep your eyes peeled, I hear a Charger." *[' ''The Boomer ]''' "You hear that Boomer? Don't let him spew on you." *"Boomer around. Don't shoot him if he's near me! OKAY?" *"Goiter man!" *"Aunt Bee." *"Fat guy!" *"Fatty!" *"God damn it! I am covered in vomit again." *"I'm blind." *"Ahhh, this is some nasty shit." *[' ''The Smoker ]''' "Shoot the tongue! Shoot the tongue!" *"Smoker's GOT ME!!!" *"Freaking tongue!?" *"What the? Ahh, gross shit." *"TONGUE!" *"The smoking thing!" *[' ''The Spitter ]'''"Green thing!" *"Neck!" *"Hot stuff coming!" *"We got goo coming!" *"Fire spit coming!" *"There's a Spitter around." *"I got hit by the burning goo shit." *"Ugh, what in the hell did that thing just do?" *What is this shit on me?" *[' ''The Tank ]''' "I hope that's not bullet proof." *"We are screwed." *"Maybe if we don't move it won't see us." *"Okay, that's reason to panic." *"What in the hell sign of the apocalypse is that?" *"Freaking Tank is killing me!" *"Mother of Mercy! This thing is killing me!" *"Do you see this big giant thing on me?!" *"HOLY SHIT! BIG FREAKING ZOMBIE!" *"We have a problem!" *"WE GOT A TANK!" *"You Shoot the Tank!" *[' ''The Jockey ]''' *"Little guy!" *"Little freak!" *"Kill this Jockey on me!" *[' ''After lighting several Infected on fire ]''' "Smells like dinner!" *[' ''When he hears a Hunter ]''' "You hear that Hunter?" *"Pay attention, there's a Hunter around." *"Scrawny Little Bitch I'm gonna Kill!" *[' ''When pummeled by Charger ]''' "(scared) Aah, Charger's got me!" *"Kill this beast, guys!" *"Shoot that Charger!" *"Shoot the big guy pounding me into the ground!" *[' ''When the horde is coming ]''' "This is why we've got guns!" *"God damn, its gettin' good!" *[' ''When he sees a Charger ]''' "Look out now! Charger!" *[' ''When Charger grabs Ellis ]''' "Charger... Ellis!" *[' ''Upon seeing a Tank ]''' "Shoot the Tank!" *"Everyone, shoot the Tank!" *"YOU! Shoot the Tank!" * "Tank inbound!" * "Get ready, we got a Tank!" * "Hold steady! Tank!" *[' ''When he is covered by Boomer's bile ]''' "Aw, Goddammit!" *"Urgh! This is nasty shit!" *"Uh, dammit. I am covered - In vomit - Again." *"I'm blind!" *[' ''When jumped by the Jockey ]''' "Get this thing off my back!" *"Get it off me!" *"Kill this Jockey on me!" *[' ''When stepping into the Spitter's acid '] '"God dammit, that hurts!" *"What is this shit on me?" *"I got hit by the burnin' goo shit!" *'[' Seeing Riot Infected ]''' "Those zombies are wearin' armor!" *[' ''When he hears a ''Jockey '] "One of those little Jockey bastards around." *[Upon hearing a Witch] "Heh, that sounds like my ex-wife." *[When a Jockey is riding a Survivor] "Ten bucks says he takes them to the right." *[' ''Seeing a Tank on Dead Center ]''' "Guys? We have a problem!" * "If we don't move, maybe it won't see us..." *"Is someone beating a horse?" *"A crying woman. What do you think, she's sad the mall's closed?" *"So that's a Charger, huh? I think he worked out that arm plenty. He should move onto back and legs." *"So that's a Charger, huh? Heh. You know what they say about zombies with one big arm..." *"So that's a Jockey, huh? Cute little guy." *"So that's a Spitter, huh? You think she's single?" *"So that's a Boomer, huh? You know, it's sad to see an eating disorder get out of control like that." *"So that's a Hunter, huh? What's he gonna do-go for a JOG at me?" *"So that's a Smoker, huh? Bet he's popular with the lady zombies." *"ELLIS! Leave that Witch alone." *[' ''When confronted with a Hazmat Infected ]''' "Guess those suits don't stop bites." * "Let's find another way. This suit's flammable." * "Watch out for the... the big fat thing!" Level Specific Dead Center *"I'm Nicolas... Nick." *"Name's Nick, but don't bother learning it 'cause I ain't sticking around much longer." *[' ''If Rochelle has the most kills by the time you get to the elevator ']' “You did good out there Rochelle.” *'[' Upon entering the gun store in The Streets ]' "Alright! A candy store for adults!" *"Good, that's decided. Moving on: I think this building's on fire. Sooo... I'd like to leave it." *"Hey! Loud girl. (Rochelle) Hayseed. (Ellis) Tons of fun. (Coach) This building? It's on FIRE. Grab a weapon and let's get the hell out of here." *"Okay, we all had a turn yelling at the helicopter. Good. Moving on: I think the building's on fire." *"Okay. Helicopters don't come back when you yell at 'em. Valuable lesson, you three tuck that away for later. Now grab a weapon and follow me. This goddamn building's on fire." *"HELICOPTER. It is a HELICOPTER. You call that thing a 'whirly-bird' one more time, I'll beat you SO bad, your sister's gonna wish she never gave birth to you." *"I guess living here's finally paying off." *'Coach: "Mister, I don't think I like your attitude." :: Nick: "Whatever." *"Disco Pants and Haircuts? Man, lots of space in this mall." *"Okay, so the evac station's abandoned, annnnd we're at the center of a zombie-filled building. But on the bright side? We're all probably gonna die." *"Technically... you're not supposed to use an elevator in a fire. But that might not apply during a ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE." *"Get in the tank, you stupid goddamn gas, get in the tank." *"Piece of shit gas, GET IN THE CAR!" *Get in the Tank! Come on comeoncomeoncomeoncomoncomeon Come On! *'[' Seeing Tank ]''' "HOLY SHIT! BIG FREAKING ZOMBIE!" *"We have a problem!" *"If we don't move, maybe it won't see us." *['' When talking to Whitaker]' "Buddy, if you can get me out of this alive? I will deep-fry you an entire goddamn cow." *'[''' In safe room entering the mall' ]' "If anyone sees a men's store, let me know; I've got blood on my suit." *"No one's alive in here." *'[' ''After hearing Ellis's idea at the finale ]' "Well that beats my idea, staying here and dying in the mall." :'Nick: "I'll agree to the idea, but I'm driving." ::Ellis: "Actually, I think the guy who came up with the idea to drive the stock car should get to drive the stock car." :::Nick: "What a fun road trip this will be." Dark Carnival *'[' At the start of the Dark Carnival ]''' "I hate to be the bearer of bad news guys, but unless Ellis knows how to build a monster truck, we AIN'T driving through this." *"I think our options are keep moving down the road towards those lights or die here." *"Anyone in the camp die here?" *"No? Then let's move out." *[ On the Highway ] '"These cars go on for MILES!" *'Coach: '"Maybe they left em' when they got rescued." *'Nick: '"That's...one theory." *[' ''Upon noticing the burned bodies in the pool at the motel in ''[[The Highway|''The Highway]]' ]' "WOW. These people SUCKED at high diving." *'['''After Coach comments on having gone to Whispering Oaks as a child]' "Oh, good. Now we can die there as adults." *'[' ''When Ellis claims they'll have to walk through traffic ]' "Don't sweat it, Ellis. At least you got us out of that mall." *"Goddamn you, Jimmy Gibbs Jr." :'Ellis: That's not cool Nick. Seriously [' ''Alternate line '''] "Now that was uncalled for. Serious." *'[' After going down the hill in the first chapter and Ellis makes a comment about going downhill being "fun" ]''' "Falling and breaking my neck is not fun Ellis." *[' ''Upon seeing the pool in The Highway ]''' "They're not kidding when they say no lifeguards on duty." *[ While going down the hill in the first chapter'' ]''' "Whoa, Shit!!!" *[' ''Beginning of Dark Carnival's Finale ]''' "I know I'm going to regret this, but turn it up!" *"That got us around the block." *[ In the beginning of the tunnel of love '] '"You finally got your wish, Ellis. We're in an amusement park ride." :'''Ellis: "This ain't that kind of ride, Nick. This is where you make out with your girlfriend." *'['''While moving through the Tunnel of Love in The Coaster]: "You could almost call this a river of cee-ment, Ellis!" :'Ellis: '"Ha ha, very funny." *"Into the swan maintenance room of love!" '''[ In the second saferoom in Dark Carnival ]''' Why couldn't I have been in Las Vegas when the Infection hit, or even Atlantic city? Instead, I am trapped in some hillbilly tunnel of love!" *[Running on the tracks during The Coaster'' '''] "These Infected do NOT respect lines!"'' *"Thank God this doesn't do a loop." *"I hate roller coasters." *"Make sure to call out if you get pulled." *'[' Before The Fairgrounds Crescendo event. ]' "You gotta be this tall to get in here, Ellis. Sorry, buddy. You'll be missed." :'Ellis: "Ha ha. Aren't you the comedian." *"Nice fencing. Looks like a federal carousel penitentiary." [' ''While looking at the Lil' Peanut cutout in Dark Carnival ''']"I do not like that little peanut man." :Ellis: "Man, how can you not like Lil' Peanut? I love this little guy!" *"Anybody else find this peanut thing a little terrifying?" *'['''A response to Coach's plan']' "That is the stupidest idea I've ever agreed with" *Did you see the sign out front? Cousins-only day today." *"Okay, we'll set off the pyrotechnics, but I'm telling you right now. I AM NOT GOING TO AIR GUITAR." *"Gate's open!" *"I think I know how to start the finale, hit the button labeled Finale." *"When I hit this tape, it's gonna blare some old people's rock music and start the finale. Get ready." *"Coach, when I start this finale, you aren't gonna start dancing are you? Ahh, screw it, I'm hitting it." *"If you have any taste, cover your ears, I'm starting the finale." *"Hit the flash bangs!" *"I think the copter pilot wants us to turn it down." *"Coach, you're a genius! This worked!" "It worked! I love you, Coach!" *"A fenced-in carousel? Is this where they took child prisoners on day trips?" "Bringing back any memories, Coach? You, a cheeseburger, romance in the air..." "Great, following shiny lights in the sky, we're like freaking cats and a laser pointer." Swamp Fever *'[' ''In response to the Survivors' reactions to him killing the pilot ]''' "Well, he wasn't doing a very good job once he became a zombie, now was he?" "I still can't believe none of you were going to shoot him." *"I shot a zombie. He was a zombie, Ellis. He must have gotten bitten before he picked us up." '''Rochelle: "That's true. If I had to pick a low point in the flight, it would probably be when he stopped flying the chopper and..attacked us." *'[' In response to Ellis talking about the Blood Farmers ]''' "Jesus Christ Ellis, like the goddam zombies aren't bad enough." *['' When jumping into deep water in Swamp Fever'' '''] Nick: '"This swamp is gonna mess up my white suit!" :'Rochelle: "You mean the one covered in zombie brains?" ::Nick: "Brains come out, swamp water doesn't. Don't ask me how I know that." *'Rochelle: '''So what do you think is going to kill us? Gators, snakes, bugs, or mud people? :'Nick:' The way we're shooting? Each other. *crossing the river in Plank Country 'Rochelle: "'Nick, what do you think the odds are that the swamp people are still alive?" :Nick: "What, alive as in infected, or alive as in not zombies?" ::Rochelle: "Not zombies." :::Nick: "100 to 1." ::::Rochelle: "Sounds about right." Hard Rain *'['While moving through the Witch-infested sugar mill]''' The last time I saw this many crying women was at my wedding. *[At the beginning of the campaign]' What are we supposed to signal him with? :'Ellis: Oh, there's flares in the gun bag. :'Nick: '''What gun bag? ::'Ellis: 'You didn't grab the guns!? ::'Nick: 'ME!? Who died and made me gun monitor!? :::'Ellis: Pretty much everybody. *'Alternative conversation' :Rochelle: 'Well, this should be easy. All we need is to find some diesel. ::'Nick: Anybody wanna hear a prediction? ::Everyone: 'No. :::'Nick: '''There's not gonna be any gas. Watch. ::*[Seeing the sign at the first gas station]' Out of gas see what I tell you The Parish *'[' ''Response to Ellis' horse comment ]''' "Ever eaten a horse? It's tasty." *[' ''Before starting The Park's Crescendo Event ]' "As soon as we open that door, get ready to run for the tower." :'Ellis: "Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait...why we goin' to the tower?" ::Nick: "We run to the tower, and we turn off the alarm!" ::Ellis: "Oh! Okay, okay, I get it!" *'[' When the fighter jets fly by at the beginning of The Parish ]' '''Coach: '''All right! The military's still here! :'Nick: '''You don't evacuate people in fighter jets. *[The beginning of The Parish campaign] Coach: "All right, people, let's get to that bridge!" '''Nick: "You mean that blurry line in the horizon? Let's not get ahead of ourselves." *"Yeah well seeing the bridge and getting to are two different things." *'['Upon Seeing the Bathrooms in the Park '] '"From the looks of this park, I'm glad we didn't arrive early." :Nick: '"Oh man it, smells awful in here."/ "It smells like..piss." ::'Ellis: '''"I think it smells nice." * "Does this guy's scorecard mean what I think it means?" *[' ''Upon entering the sewers ]''' "I'm not going in ther--... ah screw it! Let's go." *"Oh Christ, not the sewer." *"Ugh. What's that SMELL?" *"I used to steal these from cops back in high school." *"If my friends ever saw me usin' a cop's gun..." *[' ''After passing through the lot with the alarmed cars and climbing up the bridge ]''' "We made it, I can't believe we actually made it." *[' ''After seeing the bridge being blown up ]''' "OH COME ON!!!" *['' In the Safe Room of the fourth level, during CEDA's bombing ] "Christ those guys are such assholes." *"Before we run across this bridge right toward the people who've been dropping bombs on us, anyone wanna talk about a Plan B?" :'Ellis: '"I don't." ::'Nick: "Alright then, let's go." *'[' Seeing dead un-infected people in The Parish ]' "These are people! They were killing people! I told you this was a bad idea." :'Coach: "How's it feel to be so right, Nick?" ::Nick: "Not good..." Friendly Fire *'[' When shot at ]' "Are you ''really going to shoot a guy in a $3,000 suit? Come on!" *"DON'T. SHOOT. ME." *"YOU. ARE. SHOOTING. ME." *"Well thank you for ventilating my suit." *"Why would you think shooting me is a good idea?" *"Let's try shooting zombies instead of people, okay?" *"Damn!... You suck at shooting." *"You shoot me again, and I'll drop ya'." *"Shoot me again. Shoot me again, I dare ya'." *"Shoot me again, I'm not dead yet!" *"Stop shooting me." *"Shooting me, doesn't get us, anywhere! *"Do that again and I will bury you alive." *"Can we not shoot each other, please?" *"Can you stop shooting me?" *"I don't know who started this shit, 'kay? But let's just stop the friendly fire right now." *"Unless you want to be picking your teeth up off the floor, stop shooting me." * "WHAT THE-" * "OH COME ON!" * '''[ When Ellis attacks him ]' "DUMBSHIT!" *Ellis, come on man!" * '[ When Coach attacks him ]' "Coach, c'mon, man." * '[ When Rochelle attacks him ]''' "Sweetheart? Don't shoot me." * "Rochelle!" *[' ''In a calm voice ]''' "Don't shoot each other." *[' ''After someone says Nick shot them ]''' "If you'd looked out, you wouldn't get hit!" *[' ''When a teammate is shot by someone else ]''' "Stop shooting each other!" Scavenge *[ ''Upon the beginning of a Scavenge match ''] "Let's get some gas." *[ ''While pouring gas into the generator ''] "Come on... Come-onnn..." * "Piece of shit gas, GET IN THE CAR!" *[ ''When there's one more gas can remaining to make the player's team win a Scavenge match ''] "One more can to go!" *['' When winning a scavenge match '']' "We're makin' it look easy!" Uncategorized ''These ones need a place to be. Feel free to put them in their rightful category. *"The boardwalk still smells like popcorn and this back alley still stinks like piss." *"What are you, an unfriendly hippie? I thought you all had to be friendly?" *"No one else is alive here, okay? There's gotta be some sort of deal we can work out." *"Wow, yeah. That's really cool. I'm sure Dusty will be honored." *"I bet he's got a working shower in there and he isn't using it." *"Always a stinking hippie. I swear to god, it always come back to making a stinking hippie happy." *"There better be gas in that tour bus." *"There's the tour bus! Get into the garage!" *"Just go, just go, he isn't coming with us." *"Goodbye, Mr. Hippie!" *"Of course it's full of zombies. The whole god damn world is full of zombies. See you in a few minutes." *"You know what I like best about your stories, Ellis? The sound they make when they stop." *"Because all you THINK about is ribs, Coach." *"I trust you. You look like a man who knows his donuts. *"Crumbs? Really, Coach? That's how you swear?" *"Lead on, MacDuff." *"No Ellis, I've never seen anything like this *"Hm. This'd be really awkward if I gave a shit about your feelings." *"Jesus, it was open season on everything out here." Category:Left 4 Dead 2